


Whisky Lullaby

by Heresyaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresyaddict/pseuds/Heresyaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll love him till I die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky Lullaby

Title: Whisky Lullaby

 

Characters: Natalia/Alfred [ AmericaxBelarus]

 

Summary:

"They Found her face down in her pillow..with a note that said 'I'll love him till I die'.."

 

 

 

   "Go to hell, Alfred! How could you?! I've done everything for you...." The belorussian screamed as she threw one her notorious throwing knives at the tall blue eyed blonde lodging it in the wall beside of him. The American tried to reach out and grab her wrist but missed by just a few inches as she dashed out the door and out of his life forever.

 

It didn't take long before the relationship that had ended his time with the love of his life had fizzled out into nothing but arguement and long drunken nights alone with his new friend, Jack Daniels. The nights seemed to grow darker as he passed the soft grey blonde that he'd fallen for on the streets with a new suitor. She was on the arm of a brunette Gentleman from one the other well off families around their neighborhood. He frowned as he watched them smile and laugh together like they didn't have a care in the world.  Alfred sighed to himself as he dropped the cigerette he was smoking on the ground and stomped it out as he turned to leave. Tonight was the last night he'd drown himself in his sorrows..tonight he would end it. When the American got home he immediately went to the liquor cabinet dragging out as many bottle as he could carry intent on drinking them all. He sunk onto the couch opening the first bottle and tilted the neck up downing about half of it before he choked dribbling some of the liquid down his chin soaking his shirt.

 

Hours seemed to drag by as Alfred drank himself into a depressed and drunken state. He growled as he tossed one of the empty bottles across the room at the wall as his anger swelled. How could he have been so foolish as to let one drunken night turn into a whole affair? He placed a hand over his face sobbing into his liquor soaked fingers. He backed up bumping into a table behind him only to jolt slightly forward as he heard the sound of glass crashing on the floor beside him. He glanced down to see two smiling faces..he bent down picking up the picture, shaking some of the broken glass off of it, as he lifted it up into his blurry vision,"Nat....I didn't realize I still...had this picture?" he frowned as he stared at the face of the once happy girl he'd planned to spend his life with.

 

He felt the sobs shake his chest as he dropped the frame once more letting the rest of the glass shatter on the floor as he stumbled forward knocking into another desk as he fumbled for a piece of paper jotting down some words sloppily on the sheet as he stumbled back to the couch where his drinking had began. He plopped down as he fished underneath one of the pillows pulling out a familiar world war 2 pistol that he had used to capture the woman he'd fallen in love with.  Alfred shifted as he clinched the paper in his hand before lifting the gun barrel to the side of his head and pulled back the hammer to cock the gun. He hesitated a bit before pulling the trigger as blood splattered all over the wall as his body crumpled sideways onto the couch as blood soaked the pillow beneath him. The hand that clinched the note uncurled as the note drifted down to the ground hitting the surface of the forming puddle below his hand face up. The words drunkenly scrawled onto the surface read;

 

'I'll love her till I die....Alfred. F Jones'

 

It was a few days later as a few friends stood around a grave underneath a beautiful willow tree. A cross was dug into the ground marking a single grave. Flowers decorated the base of the small cross which read ' Here Lies Alfred F. Jones'. As everyone departed a single young woman remained..he held a small white rose in her hand as she bent down to place it against the center of the cross's base before standing up to walk away.

 

\--

The weeks sense had past like the slow torturous crawl of a snail as the Belorussian sat infront of the marked grave once more,"Alfred...I'm so sorry..." she sobbed lightly as she laid some more flowers by the cross. she got up to head back to her families house. She was alone for most of the day which gave her the lerfect opportunity to do what she'd been planning all along.  She pushed open the door to the large family home as she went drug herself inside slowly. she shut the door behind her before dropping her bag on the ground in the foyer. she managed to make her way to the dining room straight for the liquor cabinet to get some of the vodka that was left over from her brothers last visit. 

 

Natalia sighed as she gathered at least three bottles onto the counter before heading down the hallway to acquire her brothers small handgun. She brought it back with her to the living room setting everything up. She wrote out a small note before turning to the bottle and yanked it open downing about 3/4 of it before setting it back down. Memories of Alfred and their time together were resurfacing as she sobbed into her own hands. It took her a bit before she downed the rest of the bottle  as she lifted a small picture of her and Alfred together for New Years.

 

She drug herself down the hallway towards the living room..her plan already coming together quite well as she sat the bottle and note on the coffee table in front of her. She couldn't hold back the heavy sobs that shook her shoulders. She felt so guilty for all that had happened. She looked to the photo in her hand as small tear drops soaked into the old mat that the picture was laid on. 

 

She reached forward grabbing the vodka bottle one last time and downed the rest of it before bringing the picture up to her lips and kissed it softly before she laid it on the pillow beside of her. She picked up the note she'd scratched on and glanced over to where the gun was laying on the table. She resolve herself to pick the weapon up, making sure it was loaded, before she placed it to her temple as one last round of tears stained her cheeks before her lips curled into  pleasant smile as she pulled the trigger. 

 

Her body slumped over onto the pillows beside of her. The force of her body motion cause the photo to drift off its perch and onto the floor. The hand that was holding the note rested outward as a stream of blood trickled down her arm and began dripping onto the floor forming a nice puddle.

 

The hours went by as the sun reached its soft peak in the sky  the wind was  blowing softly as the white curtains billowed lightly in the small open living area that was usually clean..the only difference today was there was blood everywhere.. The resounding plop of droplets of ruby liquid could be heard as footsteps echoed  around the house as someone entered. The sound of a glass bottle shattering echoed as a short haired blonde woman stood in the doorway looking horrified of the scene that was laid out before her. Katyusha dashed forward to see if her little sister was still living by any chance. She shook her sister's frail shoulders trying to wake her," Nat..Nat! Wake up..Oh god..please wake up!" she shouted as the note in the girl's hand drifted to the ground unnoticed. 

 

The Ukrainian woman couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face as she stopped shaking her sister's shoulders and sat back on her knee's as a silent sobbed shook her shoulders. She happen to glance down noticing the paper that was resting on the floor stained with a drop of her sister's bloody. Katyusha picked the paper up unfurling the crumpled edges to read the words scrawled into the paper in a vodka induced state.

 

Я буду любіць яго, пакуль я не памру*

Natalia Arlovskaya

 

Katyusha sobbed as she held the crumpled paper to her face the entire time it took their brother to reach the house. It wasn't until a steady hand touched her shaking shoulder that she bothered to look up into the stoney face of her younger brother. Ivan stood there staring at the scene before him..his baby sister..crumpled onto the couch with a gun shot wound to her head. He pulled his sister to her feet and moved her from the room,"I'll take care of this..." he said as he shoo'd her upstairs to get a new dress for their sister. Their family wasn't very high in the society heirarchy of their neighborhood so not many would notice the death of a young heart broken girl.  The Russian moved forward to lift her body from the couch shuttering internally at the familiar scene from someone else dear to them. He moved into the hallway heading towards the bathroom in the back of the house cradling Natalia's cold and frail body in his arms..it wasn't enough he had to bury his best friend..but now his sister too. Ivan bit at the side of his lip to keep from growling as he carried the body into the bathroom propping her against the wall softly before gathering wash cloths to begin cleaning. The male wasn't one to show emotion..but seeing his baby sister laying limply against the wall like a broken doll cracked something inside of the russian as he paused reaching out to touch her face,"Natasha...Little sestra...was he really worth the taking of your own precious life?" he questioned before he removed his hand from her cheek as he began the cleaning process.

 

The sun was shinning bright as Katyusha, Toris and Ivan stood beneath the familiar willow once more. The cross was joined by a second panel with another name scrawled onto it to join the other. The group began to depart but Toris remained behind staring at the cross before he laid another white rose to join the other one against the cross before standing up. He paused at what he could have sworn was two smiling faces. He could have sworn he was watching Natalia walk across the field to the smiling face of Alfred as he stood waiting for her. The Belorussian turned and smiled at Toris nodding her head before turning to walk as Alfred placed an arm around her shoulders. Toris was broken from his daze as Katyusha touched his shoulders,"Come on Toris..we'll give you a ride home.." she smiled softly as they group walked away from the grave underneath the willow one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> The translation of her note is:  
> I'll love him till I die.   
> Natalia Arlovskaya


End file.
